We're Just Having Fun, We Don't Care Who Sees
by akiddep
Summary: Dean and Sam walk in on Bobby and Crowley doing it. Awkward. Sexy Foursome follows. PWP


Title: We're Just Having Fun, We Don't Care Who Sees

Pairing Crowley/Bobby, and Sam/Dean

Category Romance

Rating M for lots of M/M sex

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters.

Summary: Dean and Sam walk in on Bobby and Crowley doing it. Awkward. Sexy Foursome follows. PWP

[ - .. + ]

Bobby Singer kissed him passionately before he pushed him down on the bed. They rarely had time to do this. Crowley was always off being the demon of Hell and Bobby spent most of his time helping the Winchesters save the world.

Bobby crawled on the bed up Crowley's body and caught his lips in another passionate kiss. Since they didn't know when they were going to have time to do this again they wanted to take everything as slow as possible. Crowley removed Bobby of his flannel shirt then lifted the wife beater over the hunter's head.

Crowley switched their positions so he was now on top. The hunter went to work to remove Crowley out of his suit jacket, his vest, and shirt. Finally they were both shirtless. Crowley lend over to take Bobby into another kiss, he pressed their naked chests together.

Suddenly out of no where Bobby's bedroom door went busting open. Both men jumped to look, to see what was happening. Sam and Dean Winchester stood, gun raised, in the doorway. Oh crap, busted!

"Bobby, are you okay?" Dean asked.

"He's fine love just another crossroads deal. You know how that goes?" the demon replied.

"Yeah, well he isn't making anymore deals with you, you son-of-bitch!" Dean yelled as he held his gun up to Crowley's face.

"Dean put your gun away," Bobby ordered but Dean wasn't listening. "Dammit, boy, lower your gun!"

"I'm gonna exercise this sorry lowlife back to Hell where he belongs," Dean yelled.

"Dean," Sam said behind him. "Dean I think this is a misunderstanding." Sam gently touched his brother's arm. Dean glared at Sam from the corner of his eye. "Dean I think they are together!"

Now Dean was staring at his brother, all 6 feet and 4 inches of his brother. "What did you say?"

"I think Crowley is Bobby's boyfriend." Dean looked from his brother to Bobby, back to Sam, and one more time at Bobby.

"Bobby, he's joking right?" Dean asked dumbfounded.

"Dean, you need to listen to me and you need to listen good," Bobby began to explain, but Dean wasn't going to be that patient.

"Bobby, IS IT TRUE?" Dean screamed.

"Of course, it's true, love. I fuck Bobby the same way you fuck that brother of yours," Crowley answered.

Dean stared opened mouthed and wide eyed. No way did Crowley and Bobby know about him and Sam. No one was suppose to know about him and Sam. This was not happening. To keep what little composer he had left, Dean turned from the two men on the bed and walked out the room.

"Dean," Sam called after him but Dean was already down the stairs and almost out of Bobby's house. The two remaining men looked at Crowley.

"If he leaves, you leave," Bobby warned. Crowley glared at the hunter of a second and then shimmed away to catch up with that pain-in-the-ass Dean Winchester.

Sam couldn't help but feel like crying. It took Dean a long time to make peace with the fact that he was in love with Sam and Sam was in love with him. Now Crowley had to go and mess everything back up again.

"Come here, boy," Bobby said inviting Sam to lay down with him. Sam took the invite and laid his head down in Bobby's lap.

"He's gonna hate me now, Bobby," Sam said.

"No, he won't. He'll figure out that he's being thick headed," _At least I hope he figures it out, _Bobby thought. Bobby lend down to kiss the sadden youth in his lap and rubbed his hands through Sam's soft hair. He could understand why Dean was so in love with him, Sam's puppy dog eyes were so seductive.

Sam rolled over on his back and looked up at the half naked Bobby. Sam didn't know why but he wanted to kiss Bobby and from the looks of it, Bobby wanted to kiss him too. So slowly Sam lifted his head as Bobby lend forward until their lips met. It was a short gentle kiss. Sam pulled back first.

"I felt like I was kissing my father," he said.

"Thanks. I think," Bobby replied back. Sam giggled.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just felt like my father was kissing me and I want my dirty nasty uncle to make out with me." So Uncle Bobby kissed Sam just the way he wanted.

Dean was about the step out of Bobby's house when a shirtless demon popped up in front of his face.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked Crowley.

"I want to go back upstairs and fuck the shit out of my half naked boyfriend, but I can't get any until you go back upstairs!" Crowley replied back.

"Wow," Dean said. That was more information then Dean really wanted to know. "I'm leaving so good luck with that." Dean tried to push past the demon but Crowley would not move. "Get the hell out of my way, Crowley."

"Sorry, Dean, I can't."

"Yes, you can. Now move." Dean tried to throw a punch at the crossroads king, but Crowley disappeared. He appeared moments later behind Dean; Crowley wrapped his arms around Dean to keep him from punching.

"You are gonna go back upstairs with me so we both can get some," Crowley said in Dean's ear.

"Screw you, Crowley," Dean shouted back struggling to be released from Crowley's death grip.

"Oh, boo hoo, Dean Wee-chester is in love with his hot ass bro-dur!" Crowley shouted back. This got Dean's attention. "So what? No one cares. Men and women would give their left nut to fuck Sam up the ass. Just be happy he's in love with you!"

Dean finally stopped struggling against Crowley. The demon let him go and Dean turned to face him. Dean fixed his jacket back in place. The two alpha males just stared at each other for a very long, quiet time. Then Dean spoke, "What do we do now?"

"Now my boy, we go back upstairs," Crowley filled the space between them, taking Dean by the shoulder and popping them back upstairs.

"Oh crap, a little warning next time dick," Dean said dizzy. He looked up to the bed in front of him. He was not expecting to see that. Sam was laying shirtless on Bobby's bed as the older man kissed his brother's beautiful chest.

"Well, looks like the party is already started," the demon said hopping onto the bed with the two other men. Dean just stood in place, in shock.

Crowley slide up Sam's body and kissed him while Bobby kissed down his stomach. Bobby pulled the button on Sam's jeans, took down his zipper, and pulled his jeans and underwear off. Sam's cock was happy to be released from his prison, it was even happier when Bobby took it in his mouth. Sam moaned into Crowley's kiss and Crowley squeezed Sam's nipple for added pleasure.

Damn, Sam looked hot that way. Sam looked hot having two men dominating him. It was even hotter when Crowley's mouth left Sam's and went to suck his nipples. Sam moaned underneath both of them. Then he turned his head and looked into Dean's eyes. Those puppy dog eyes screamed out for Dean and only Dean.

"Mine," Dean whispered. "Mine."

Dean lunged for Sam. Bobby and Crowley quickly moved out of his way as Sam reached out his arms for his brother. Dean met Sam with a clash of teeth on teeth. Sam gripped his brother's leather jacket pulling Dean on top of him.

"Mine," he moaned in his younger brother's mouth.

"Yours, Dean," Sam moaned back. "Always yours."

"I'm gonna show them who you belong too," Dean promised.

"Yes, Dean," Sam moaned lifting his hips to met his brother's denim. Then Dean felt four, six hands on him tearing off his clothes every which way until he was naked on top of Sam.

Sam turned underneath his brother's body. Dean slide his cock into Sam's ass checks and they rocked back and forth on Bobby's bed. Dean had all but forgot about the other two men until Bobby lend over to kiss Sam.

Sam turned his head around to look into Dean's eyes. "Can I have him?" he asked his big brother lustfully.

"You can have whatever you want little brother."

Sam moved out from under Dean to throw Bobby down on his own bed. The old hunter was resting comfortably on his pillow when Sam spread his legs and shoved a wet finger between Bobby's ass checks. The boy worked his finger in and out a few times before he added a second digit.

"Fuck," Bobby moaned underneath Sam.

"Are you ready for me, Uncle Bobby?" Sam groaned huskily.

"Yes, boy. Fuck me into my mattress."

Sam positioned himself between the older man and slide his cock inside Uncle Bobby. "Dean I want you in me as I fuck him." Fuck, this was going to be hot.

"Dammit, idgit, you heard your brother. Move your ass!" Bobby screamed.

Dean quickly wet two fingers with his mouth and moved behind his brother. He shoved both of them inside Sam and went straight to scissoring him open. Sam was tight, but if this took too long everyone was going to kill him.

"I'm ready, Dean. Please," Sam pleaded.

Dean spit in his hand and slicked his cock up. He took a hold onto Sam's hips while he positioned himself behind his bigger, younger brother. Sam moaned as Dean slowly and painfully pushed his cock inside of him. Sam pushed himself back onto his brother, Dean lunged his hips forward into Sam and Bobby simultaneously. They worked that rhythm for a few thrusts.

Then suddenly Dean remembered that Crowley was still there in the room. The demon had stayed out of the way to enjoy the show while he played with his own cock. Dean knew that he was vulnerable and he was not going to let Crowley fuck him, well not today at least.

"You are staying on your own side of the bed," Dean spat at the demon. "You are not getting into me."

"Don't worry, love, there will be time for that later," Crowley said to the angry hunter. But he slapped Dean's ass just for good measure.

"Crowley!" Dean screamed. But the demon was already on the other side of the bed.

Crowley placed one knee above his hunter's head and the other just below Bobby's arm pit. This was the only way Crowley was going to fit in these twisted sheets of men. Crowley smacked his cock down a few time on Bobby's lips. "Open up," he said to his boyfriend. Bobby gladly opened his mouth and took the crossroads demon's cock in his mouth. The demon had been neglected for so long; he placed his two hands on the bed to keep from falling over on Bobby's face.

Damn, seeing a demon come undone from a hunter's skilled mouth was hot. Sam took his left hand and rubbed Crowley's ass pushing Crowley's cook deeper into Bobby's willing mouth. With his right hand Sam reached down pumping Bobby's swollen cock. Every time Sam flicked his wrist just right Bobby would moan around the demon's thick cock.

There was no way that Sam was going to last long. Not with his big brother striking his prostate with every thrust and his Uncle Bobby gripping him like a fucking glove. Sam needed to make everyone come before he blew his load and spoiled all the fun.

Sam shoved his middle finger inside Crowley's wanting hole. The demon cried out with the added pleasure. Bobby picked up quickly what Sam was doing. He led his finger to Crowley's hole, shoving an extra digit inside to help Sam pleasure the crossroads king of Hell.

Surprisingly Crowley was not the first one to come. Sam was tugging so fast and so hard on Bobby's cock that he was the first one to blow. He shot his load all over Sam's hand and chest. Bobby's walls gripped Sam's cock every tighter and Sam was coming inside the older man.

With Bobby moaning around his cock and Sam's long strong finger pushing further inside him, Crowley thrusted his hips forward and came inside the hunter's mouth.

God, it was so hot seeing so many men come undone before him. Dean thrusted a few more times into his brother's body before he too came. Dean was the first one to pull out and collapse on the bed. Sam pulled out of Bobby after Dean pulled out of him, and went to lie next to his brother.

The demon pushed himself off of his hands and out of his hunter's mouth. Then he laid his body down next to his sleepy dreamy trailer trash boyfriend. No one wanted to speak and break the silence. It was calm and peaceful lying like this and no one wanted to be the one to ruin it.

But, of course, Crowley had to ruin it. He kissed Bobby's lips and said, "I have to go now love. I'll try to return as soon as I can." He snapped his fingers and disappeared with all his clothes.

The boys moved about to get more comfortable now that there was more room on the bed.

"Oh boys," the crossroads demon said appearing just as fast as he left at the foot of the bed. "Now that I know what you boys can do, take good care of your uncle while I'm gone." And Crowley was gone again.

"Don't worry," Dean said to no one in particular. "We'll take very good care of him."

The two Winchester boys stayed the night at Uncle Bobby's that night just like when John would drop them off as kids for his hunting trips. Except this time they slept in Uncle Bobby's room, cuddled up one on either side of the older sleeping hunter.


End file.
